Sora
' Sora '''is the main protagonist of the ''Kingdom Hearts series, as well as a Keyblade wielder. He is an upbeat teenager who may seem simple-minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. He has also been best friends with Riku and Kairi since he was a small boy. Personality Sora has a typical brave and heroic personality, meaning he'll willingly risk his life, even for people he doesn't even know yet. He's extremely loyal to his friends, and has been shown to be extremely forgiving to Riku (even forgiving Riku for the times he has tried to kill him), and is highly protective of Kairi. He constantly thinks positive and is therefore highly optimistic. Throughout his journeys, he readily puts aside his own personal goals to help those in need. Sora is an upbeat person, and although he is simple minded at times, he has a strong sense of justice. Sora has matured over a year's time, for instance, when battling enemies in the game, he seems to have a more serious expression on his face. Sora is more confident than before and takes charge of his group. He is also quite caring and reassuring to his other-world friends, such as when Beast quits after Xaldin steals his rose. Sora reassured him that they would get it back. Appearance Sora first starts off appearing tanner and somewhat lankier than his rival Riku. He seems to portray more of a typical teenage boy's looks. Sora has spiky brown hair (although in Kingdom Hearts II his hair does change from a dark brown to a more caramel color) along with blue eyes. Sora's appearance does not change that much throughout the series besides growing taller, a slightly different hair style, tanner skin, a slightly deeper voice, and having more matured looks. Sora goes through many costume changes throughout the series. His original outfit consisted of a Mickey Mouse style outfit, containing large yellow shoes, a white and black overjacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. This outfit is the main outfit in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Interestingly, after Sora uses the Keyblade of People's Hearts to free Kairi's heart, his hair appears to be lighter. Using Donald's magic, his appearance is changed to that of Vampire Form and Merman Form in certain worlds. His outfit considerably changes in Kingdom Hearts II as it turns into a black and silver outfit that, while remaining baggy, is like his original outfit. It contains a darker style using many zippers and extra leggings but still retains his crown necklace. For a short while in Twilight Town, he does wear his first outfit. With the institution of Drive Forms, his outfit can turn into different appearances for Valor Form, Limit Form, Anti Form, Wisdom Form, Master Form, and Final Form. While he retains his typical appearance in most worlds, in certain worlds Sora's appearance is altered, either by Donald's magic or his magical Kingdom Hearts II outfit, in order to allow himself to blend in with the inhabitants of those worlds. Trivia *Sora was orginally going to be an Anthro Lion *List of Movies that Sora will Appear **Sonic's Adventures of Okami **Sonic's Adventures of Suburban Knights **Sonic The Hedgehog and The Castle of Dreams Category:Kingdom Hearts Series Category:Keyblade Weilder Category:Disney Category:Hero Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Human Category:Freedom Fighters Unlimited